Aurora
by Ms. Liddell
Summary: Crescido em meio aos lobos, cavalos não são o seu forte. Uma troca de segredos, e a percepção que existe mais que amizade ali, mas querer ver o bem um do outro, é inegável. Até que decidem querer cuidar um do outro, com as próprias mãos. Thor de Phecda x Fenrir de Alioth Presença de todos os Guerreiros Deuses Bado de Alcor x Shido de Mizar Yaoi Shounen Ai Pós-Guerra


**Aurora**

-Não gosto deles... Não sinto que seria divertido.

-Eu posso ensinar você, vai ser sim. Só precisa ter calma.

O sorriso do mais velho o tranquilizou. Percebeu que ele realmente estava disposto a ajudar, não tinha jeito para a situação, mas precisava ter, fazia parte de sua função como Guerreiro de Asgard, era banal, mas tinha medo, e era algo pessoal.

-... Tudo bem então, Thor. – Colocou uma mecha alourada atrás da orelha, concordando de uma forma um tanto acanhada. Pouco era sociável com os seus colegas, mas dentre todos os Guerreiros de Odin, Thor era o que mais parecia querer a sua companhia.

-Vamos falar com Hilda, para ela não se preocupar, ou ver se ela não precisará de nós por enquanto. – Deu um novo sorriso e pousou a sua mão no ombro dele, para que seguissem caminho à presença de sua senhora.

A porta do quarto dela estava entreaberta, o que significava que poderiam adentrar. Era pela manhã, o sol estava tímido em terras nórdicas, era inverno, mas mais agradável do que o clima pesado que costumasse ser.

Ouviram vozes, ela, como sempre, não estava sozinha.

-Senhora. – Phecda chamou-lhe a atenção ao atravessar o quarto e ir ao terraço, o que fez Hilda cessar sua conversa com Freya, e juntamente com Siegfried, olharem para trás.

-Sim, Thor? – Com um sorriso educado, aguardou as palavras dele. Doube se ajeitou na cadeira, à mesinha que ela possuía fora do quarto e a irmã mais nova observava os recém-chegados com atenção, por um momento achou que Hagen estava entre eles, e ao perceber o contrário, deu um suspiro.

-Fenrir e eu viemos ver se precisa de nós. Gostaríamos de nos ausentar por algumas horas, para resolver algumas coisas, se for possível.

A loira por um momento pensou, apenas para recordar-se o que faria naquele dia. –Tudo bem, hoje o dia será tranquilo, os outros Guerreiros também estão ausentes. – Seu sorriso deu a tranquilidade que o outro necessitava.

-Com licença então. – Ela acenou com a cabeça ante à saída de ambos, para ajeitar a sua capa e se encostar ao parapeito.

-O que Fenrir vai fazer na companhia de alguém? – Doube murmurou curioso.

-Siegfried, não seja mau. – Freya respondeu por ter ouvido as palavras dele, em nova resposta, ele riu.

-Só curiosidade, senhorita. – Ele tornou a se ajeitar, agora encostava-se à cadeira e punha a mão em uma de suas coxas, com a outra, ajeitava o elmo à mesa. Hilda só prestava atenção.

-Hagen já voltou? – Foi a vez de Freya murmurar – e corar – pois o casal ali a ouviu. –Ah, que foi, irmã? – Não a encarou.

-Acho que sim. – O outro interviu. – O cosmo dele está por aqui.

-Irei descer então. – Pegou no braço da irmã, e animada, deu um beijo em seu rosto. –Até depois, Hilda.

-Cuide-se, querida. – Cruzando os braços, a viu sair de seu quarto. –Eles dois parecem crianças. – Comentou com carinho quando se virou ao namorado.

O loiro se ergueu de seu lugar e foi até ela. Próximo, pôs a mão na cintura dela, enquanto olhava a movimentação ante à residência de sua senhora. Em resposta ao toque, uma mão dela acariciava a extensão do braço dele.

-Para mim, Freya sempre pareceu uma princesinha de contos de fada. – Respondeu no mesmo carinho que ela.

-E eu? – Enrubesceu ao fazer ao outro aquela pergunta. Siegfried a olhou, com admiração.

-A rainha desses contos de fada. – Sorriu de forma apaixonada, ela lhe seguiu na expressão e instantes depois, a beijou, guiando os braços dela ao seu pescoço, e suas mãos envolvendo a cintura dela.

**o.o.o**

-Conheça a minha linda égua, Fenrir. – Guiava a fêmea com cuidado e orgulho. Uma bela égua Frísia negra. Alta e robusta. Com a aproximação de seu dono, aproximou o focinho ao rosto dele, e assim, Thor, deu-lhe um beijo. –Valkyrie.

Fenrir observava a cena curiosa e com certo receio. Poucas vezes cavalgou em sua vida e nenhuma delas fora situações agradáveis, assim, pôs em sua cabeça que cavalos não gostavam muito dele. Mas não se importava muito, tinha os seus lobos. Mas ver aquela cena lhe agradou. O carinho do outro com o animal, sabia como era sentir-se assim.

-Cuido dela desde pequena. Hilda quem me deu. – Se virou para fitar o outro. Seu sorriso, se mantinha, via que ele não ia se manifestar. –Oras, vamos, ela é carinhosa. – Pegou a mão dele, com carinho, demorando-se nisso, para então fazê-lo tocar o rosto dela. Permaneceu segurando a mão de Fenrir na égua.

-Ela vai me morder... – Ergueu ambas as sobrancelhas ao senti-la se agitar.

-Fenrir... – Soltou a mão dele. –Cavalos, como muitos, ou todos os animais, sentem quando você está com medo. Chegar perto de um cavalo com medo, irá resultar em uma ação negativa deles. – Disse paciente e ansioso e o amigo ouvia com atenção.

-Os lobos são assim.

-Então! – Sorriu. –Precisamos começar com você se familiarizando com ela. Vamos dar uma volta. – Estendeu a rédea para ele. –Você vai leva-la. – O loiro pegou a rédea da mão de Phecda, mas mantendo o seu mau jeito de lidar com a fêmea. –Vamos, querida, hora de fazer um novo amigo. – Acariciou tanto pescoço como crina, literalmente deixando para que o outro iniciasse o passeio.

Segurando e guiando-a com uma mão, lhe fez usar a outra para um sutil carinho. Em resposta, ela virou o rosto na direção de quem lhe guiava.

-Viu só? Ela gostou de você. – Ajeitou-se para poder encará-lo. Fenrir, ao ver o olhar dele em cima de si, limpou a garganta, sem jeito. –Ela não gosta do Bado nem do Alberich. – Ouviu um riso do outro. –A minha menina não gosta de gente má, não é querida? – Aproveitou e de forma pueril, abraçou o pescoço dela, que respondeu brincalhona, assustando um pouco o outro.

Os três adentravam em uma clareira perto da morada de Hilda, naquele momento, o mais velho fez ambos pararem a caminhada. –Fenrir, vem cá. – Pediu, deixando-o ligeiramente tenso.

Aquiescendo ao pedido, se aproximou do outro. –Você vai subir nela, agora. – Sem realmente perceber, Thor tocou na cintura dele que percebeu o toque e o olhou em seus olhos, tenho um contato visual duradouro.

De lado para ele, tocou na sela dela e mesmo em sua tensão, tomou jeito e posição para subir na égua. Thor se afastou e sorriu abertamente ao vê-lo em cima dela. Mudou de lugar para tomar à frente de ambos, para acalmá-la ainda mais.

-Você tem jeito com ela mesmo. – Ajeitou ainda mais o seu corpo, segurando a rédea dela, a égua, permanecia em sua calma e quietude.

-Mais um pouco e teríamos a mesma idade.

-Não me lembro de vê-lo usando-a em batalhas...

-Nunca a coloquei para guerras... A assustam demais, e Valkyrie não é para isso... – Teve um tom enciumado e preocupado. –Bom, vou deixar vocês dois a sós. Você também tem jeito, só possui medo. – Tocou no joelho dele, dando segurança, para se afastar.

Fenrir a guiou para alguns passos, um passeio calmo, ela, sentindo-se agradável e ele, tranquilo em cima de um cavalo, pela primeira vez.

Thor estava atento ao ambiente. E logo que ambos se afastaram, sentiu um movimentar entre arbustos e a neve por ali. Fechou a sua expressão, quando o movimento foi mais barulhento. –Fenrir! – Ao chama-lo, viu algo sair do meio das plantas e avançar para os dois.

Valkyrie se assustou e se ergueu, enquanto relinchava e consequentemente o mais novo também se assustou e caiu de cima dela, porém, Thor ao tentar segurá-lo, caiu junto, amortecendo a queda dele.

-Droga!

-Você está bem? – Pela altura do outro, Fenrir estava totalmente deitado no loiro. As mãos do mais alto desceram pelas laterais do corpo dele.

-A-ah... E-estou... O que... Foi que houve? – Gaguejou, um tanto sem jeito pela aproximação e pelo toque. Sentiu-se estremecer pela forma que ele lhe acariciou, inconscientemente.

-Eu senti algo entre os arbustos. – Os rostos estavam próximos. Fios do cabelo de Fenrir, como a sua respiração quente tocavam o rosto do outro.

Demorou-se para levantar de cima dele. Havia _apreciado_ aquela aproximação, de uma forma que não esperava. O outro permaneceu deitado na neve, dando um suspiro, perdido pelo que tinha acabado de acontecer.

-Ei! – Ouviu a voz alegre dele, para então notar o ocorrido.

Todos ali tinham se assustado com um lobo que surgiu sem perceberem, porém, da forma amigável e carinhosa que Thor tratava a sua égua, Fenrir reconheceu o recém-chegado, caindo em um abraço com o lupino. –Você me seguiu? – Em resposta, recebeu uma lambida.

Ao sentar na neve, Thor fitou o lobo e se acanhou quieto. Valkyrie, mais calma, batia com o casco na neve, divertindo-se.

Sem ouvir mais a voz ou movimentação do outro, Fenrir cessou a brincadeira com o seu familiar e buscou por Thor, preocupado. –O que houve? – Viu a tensão na expressão dele, e não teve resposta. –Não acredito, tem medo de lobos?

Ele abraçou as suas pernas, olhando fixamente para o bicho que não parava de buscar por carinhos do outro. A cena era terna, mas o medo era maior. –Thor...

-... É um lobo... – Ouviu um riso divertido. –Não tem graça, Fenrir, é um_ lobo_.

Ele se ergueu e foi à companhia de Phecda. O lobo o seguiu.

O mais velho se arrastou na neve enquanto se afastava dos dois. Fenrir ainda estava surpreso de saber do medo do outro. –Calma, ele não faz nada.

-É um lobo... – A voz saiu trêmula. –Não um cãozinho...

-Thor... – Houve uma atitude naquele instante que o mais novo não pensou que faria com tanta facilidade. Estendeu a sua mão à ele. –Você me ensinou a lidar com cavalos, agora é a minha vez. – Deu um sorriso tímido, o outro enrubesceu sem perceber, mas estendeu a mão, para se levantar à companhia dos dois.

Enquanto conversavam, o lobo se dispersou e foi até a égua que ao vê-lo ali, aproximou-se em uma atitude entre curiosidade e receio, assim como o menor.

-Freki*****! – Chamou o seu lobo, que logo veio em sua companhia. Thor engoliu seco. – Como antes, segurava a mão dele também, e a guiou para acariciar o pelo espesso do animal que foi discreto ao abanar o rabo em aceitação.

-Eles sentem, Thor. – Deu um riso baixo. E ao soltar a mão dele, viu que ele continuou o acariciando, se ajoelhando no chão, e o lobo em resposta, o cheirava.

O mais velho ergueu o rosto e sorriu ao dono dele. Fenrir correspondeu e pouco depois foi buscar a égua, para ela se juntar.

-Quer voltar? – Perguntou ao mais velho.

-Podemos... – Sugeriu, para se erguer com cuidado e ao voltar a olhar para o outro, viu o amigo em cima de sua égua. Tornou a sorrir.

**o.o.o**

-Porque ela não manda o Siegfried fazer?

-Alberich, não seja mau... – O ruivo grunhiu em resposta e Mime revirou os olhos, decidindo ignorá-lo.

O ruivo saiu dali e caminhou pelo corredor dos quartos. Parou em um deles e bateu, com má vontade.

-Entra. – Abriu a porta após a autorização.

-Corvos*****, Hilda quer conversar com vocês... O que estão fazendo? – Olhou-os com certo nojo. Shido fazia flexões ao chão do quarto. Bado estava sentado nas costas dele, em auxílio de força.

-Exercício, ou você não sabe o que é isso? Só sabe mandar... – O ruivo virou as costas e foi embora da presença deles, e logo que deixou de vê-lo, Bado saiu de cima do gêmeo, para poder se vestir apropriadamente para sair do quarto.

Mesmo cansado, na flexão seguinte, Shido fez força para se erguer sem ceder ao chão. E como o amado, vestiu o resto de sua roupa de treino. Aproveitou e roubou um selinho dele. –Vamos, ela não gosta de demoras. – Relembrou o outro que após o selinho foi pentear os cabelos.

Sua mão estava entrelaçada com o do gêmeo quando saíram do aposento em que passaram a dividir

-Onde vão? – A voz de Thor era preocupada.

-Hilda nos chamou. – Shido parou a caminhada para cumprimenta-los.

-Vocês estão meio sujos de neve... – Bado provocou, em pura malícia.

-Andaram brincando muito na neve, maninho. Até depois. – Os gêmeos riram divertidos ao se afastarem. Thor e Fenrir enrubesceram.

-Eu... Acho que vou... Para o meu quarto... – Nos falamos no jantar depois?

-Sim, Fenrir, irei descansar um pouco. Até depois. – Sorriu, para ambos se separarem. Mas o mais velho parou no corredor. –Obrigado... Por sua companhia hoje.

-Eu que agradeço, Thor... Pela paciência que teve comigo.

-Foi um prazer... – Ficou a observar o mais novo se afastar.

**o.o.o**

Despiu a camiseta, logo após a capa e o casaco. Sentia já calor, já que por toda a sua vida conviveu ao frio, diretamente, desenvolvendo um físico mais resistente à temperatura em seus treinos.

Ao que se trocava, ouviu a porta de seu quarto se abrir. Não apreciava isso, já que não se acostumava muito à presença de muitas pessoas. Mas foi alvo de algo rápido.

Ao se virar para chamar a atenção de quem quer que tivesse adentrado o seu aposento sem ordem, foi envolvido com força em sua cintura e seus lábios foram tomados em um selinho que queria se tornar um beijo.

Com os olhos ainda abertos de surpresa pela situação, viu quem era. Seu companheiro de passeio pela manhã.

Não entendia de carinho ou amor humano, mas sua maior surpresa é que a sensação de estremecer que ocorreu mais cedo acontecia ali novamente, se dando conta de que precisava daquilo, precisava mais do que os olhares de Thor.

Sabia que o mais novo preferia companhia de seus lobos à pessoas, mas o interesse que sentia por ele, já fazia um considerável tempo, em que desejava se aproximar. Voltado às batalhas e proteção do povo de Asgard, era novo naquela situação.

E apenas deixou o seu coração lhe guiar. O que viria a seguir não sabia, mas precisava tentar.

**o.o.o**

**Notas**.

Enfim, essa trama-sem-enredo saiu em poucas horas. Sem contar a vontade e desejo de ver esses dois em ação (né?), tive essa idéia enquanto eu tentava dormir no fim da tarde. E assim, dormi pensando nisso, e lutando contra o sono, precisava escrever essa história.

Minha primeira escrita sobre os Guerreiros Deuses.

*Freki: Um dos lobos de Odin.

*Corvos: Acho que Alberich, pós-guerra, permaneceria em um caráter de poucos amigos e interesse próprio. Porém, a forma como chamou os gêmeos, nessa situação não foi pejorativa. Foi um simbolismo com Hugin e Munin, os dois corvos 'mensageiros' de Odin, como o lobo mencionado na nota anterior. Dois corvos sempre na companhia um do outro (Hugin=Pensamento/Munin=Mente) à serviço de notícia do Deus.

Foi essa a idéia que comentei ontem para você. E a ajustei em escrita. Idéia bobinha e viajada, eu sei, mas 'cê sabe bem como os vejo. Espero que goste.


End file.
